


Morningview

by the_genderman



Series: "Day" Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Fluffy soft Stucky drabble. Waking at dawn, enjoying the view.





	Morningview

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm really awful about replying to comments, but please know that I appreciate each and every one of them.
> 
> I challenged myself to write a true 100 word drabble.

Bucky wakes to a shift in the mattress and Steve’s lips on his temple. The early morning sun slips through the crack where their curtains meet, painting quiet brushstrokes of light over the two of them. The dawn limns Steve’s body, impressionistic, and gilds Bucky’s arm. Steve smiles down at Bucky, face practically glowing. His eyes crinkle as his smile spreads, going almost unbearably soft. Like he’ll never tire of the scene before him.

Bucky’s eyes open, blinking the sleep away.

“Hey.” Steve’s voice is all warm spiced apple cider and cotton candy.

“Hey,” Bucky murmurs back, his voice honey-thick.


End file.
